


Точки. Рено.

by BlackyDono



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyDono/pseuds/BlackyDono





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Points. Reno.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696015) by [BlackyDono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyDono/pseuds/BlackyDono)



**Рено четырнадцать.**  
Он сидит в комнате допросов Турков, руки связаны за спиной, и раненое плечо от этого ноет еще сильнее. Рено смотрит в одну точку на полу - капля крови. Его крови, чьей же еще, в остальном в комнате чисто, и он не сомневается, что после каждого допроса полы приходится вымывать очень долго. В голове у него осталась только одна мысль - ему не хочется умирать. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему, он не знает, зачем продолжать жить, но умирать он точно не хочет.  
Дверь распахивается, и, судя по звуку шагов, входят двое. Рено не поднимает голову, все так же глядя в пол, и вдруг в голову ему приходит отчетливая мысль - всего этого не было бы, если бы не один человек, который оставил его одного, точно зная, что турки придут. Его бросили умирать, бросили как приманку, зная, что можно будет сбежать, пока турки будут им заниматься. И Рено понял, что от всей души ненавидит этого человека. А еще понял, что расскажет туркам всё, что знает, даже если в итоге его все равно пристрелят.

**Рено девятнадцать.**  
Ровно девятнадцать, он точно помнит, когда у него день рождения, просто затем, чтобы поставить в календаре в своей комнате галочку, отмечая начало нового года. Все люди делают это первого января, но Рено плевать на праздники, для него год начинается в день, когда он родился.  
Он просыпается в обшарпанной комнатушке гостиницы четвертого сектора в постели с каким-то мужиком. В комнате пахнет потом, сыростью, дешевым парфюмом и алкоголем. Рено утыкается носом в подушку, чтобы не чувствовать эту адскую смесь запахов, но от подушки пахнет не лучше, и он с тихим вздохом сползает на холодный пол и пытается прийти в себя там. Его вдруг начинает мутить, и он не может точно сказать, от чего - то ли от запаха, то ли от того, что он явно перебрал вечером, то ли от самой ситуации, в которой он (в очередной раз) оказался. А, может быть, от всего сразу.  
Он слышит, как ворочается человек на кровати, и решает, что лучше будет уйти до того, как он проснется.

**Рено двадцать один.**  
Он мысленно благодарит судьбу, что он совсем немного не успел, и только поэтому не попал под пулю. Мальчишка, кажется, даже не дышит, руки у него трясутся, и Рено решает, что отобрать у него пистолет будет безопаснее для всех. Это оказывается сложно, Руфус выглядит слабеньким, но разжать ему пальцы у Рено получается не сразу. Кажется, только когда турк все-таки отбирает пистолет, мальчишку отпускает.  
\- Я его убил? - севшим голосом спрашивает он. Рено безразлично смотрит на нападавшего, которому выстрелом снесло полчелюсти, потом медленно переводит взгляд на Руфуса. Тот так и стоит, нелепо вытянув руки перед собой, и Рено становится его жаль. Он одной рукой закрывает мальчишке глаза, чувствуя, как тот трясется, а второй набирает Ценга.  
Конечно же, он ничего не говорит о том, что у Руфуса был пистолет - неприятности будут и у Рено и, судя по тому, как вжимает голову в плечи мальчишка, у него тоже.

**Рено двадцать три.**  
Руфус нависает над ним, прижимая его руки к полу, и его лицо так близко, что он может рассмотреть все оттенки цвета глаз мальчишки, и чувствует его дыхание.  
\- Ты сделал это специально, - с сомнением, почти вопросительным тоном говорит Руфус.  
\- Что вы, сэр, просто отвлекся. - Ложь. Конечно же он поддался специально, только не мог сказать, зачем. Может быть, положение, в котором они оказались, было в его планах, а, может, он сделал это просто потому что мог, чтобы пораздражать Руфуса. Второе было более вероятно.  
Руфус не отрываясь смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и Рено никак не может заставить себя отвернуться, в основном потому что просто не хочет.  
\- Знаешь, у тебя глаза красивые, - уже совсем неуверенно бормочет мальчишка, и Рено решает никак не отвечать. Не то что бы ему было что сказать. Он слышал это много раз, но впервые этот комплимент не звучал фальшиво. - Цвет такой яркий.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - наконец выдавливает из себя Рено, и обнаруживает, что голос у него внезапно сел. - Вы...  
\- Ты красивый. Ты мне нравишься, - шепчет мальчишка и быстро касается своими губами губ Рено.  
И в этот момент Рено понимает, что попал.


	2. Chapter 2

**Рено двадцать три.**  
Мальчишка пьян. Ему и надо-то было всего-ничего, это Рено ничто не брало, а Руфусу семнадцать, ему по закону и пить-то ещё нельзя, наверняка он ничего крепче шампанского не пробовал. А, может, и пробовал, Рено уже достаточно знает его, чтобы не удивиться в любом случае.  
Руфус смотрит на него как-то странно, как будто на него снизошло какое-то откровение, и выглядит при этом очень трогательно и забавно, и Рено не может сдержаться и негромко смеётся, уткнувшись носом мальчишке в шею.  
\- Мне нравится, как ты смеёшься, - задумчиво выдает Руфус, и Рено, фыркнув, проходится поцелуями по его шее и легко прикусывает мочку уха.  
Мальчишка всхлипывает и стонет, вцепляется Рено в волосы, не больно, но достаточно сильно, чтобы турк остановился, выжидая, оттолкнет его Руфус или наоборот. Руфус просто отпускает его, и Рено поднимает голову, вопросительно глядя на него.  
\- Ты можешь делать все, что хочешь, - вдруг совершенно серьезно говорит Руфус. - Я не буду тебя останавливать.  
И Рено понимает, что действительно не остановит, и что он может сейчас просто трахнуть мальчишку, как ему этого хотелось. Но не станет этого делать.

 **Рено двадцать четыре.**  
Их ждут на вертолетной площадке, и Руфус нервно поглядывает то на дверь, то на Рено. Он нервничает, турк это понимает, но вида не подает - мальчишка все равно не расскажет, что он задумал.  
\- Мы можем теперь еще долго не увидеться, - тихо говорит Руфус. Рено кивает и пытается ободряюще улыбнуться. Руфус вздыхает, быстро подходит к нему и целует. Рено вдруг понимает, что они уже одного роста, а он этого не замечал. А еще что у мальчишки дрожат руки. - Ничего не скажешь?  
\- Я буду скучать, - ухмыляется Рено, и Руфус не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Он разворачивается и направляется к двери, но, уже протянув руку, чтобы открыть ее, замирает.  
\- Скажи, Рено, ты мне доверяешь?  
Рено даже теряется от этого вопроса. Доверяет ли он человеку, ради которого пообещал умереть?  
\- Конечно, сэр.  
Руфус оборачивается, и выражение его лица ничего хорошего Рено не обещает.  
\- Тогда прости меня заранее. За все.

 **Рено двадцать шесть.**  
Он стоит, скрестив руки на груди, облокотившись на дверь, и откуда-то точно знает, что Руфус по ту сторону двери стоит точно так же. Рено хочет что-нибудь сказать, но не знает, с чего начать. Он почему-то даже не удивлен всему, что случилось, просто рад, что все выбрались живыми, даже относительно здоровыми, не считая Шотган.  
\- Где Дарки? - наконец нарушает тишину Руфус.  
\- У меня, - отвечает Рено севшим голосом. - На всех остальных она кидается.  
\- Хорошо. - Рено не уточняет, к какой части его ответа относится это "хорошо". Наверняка к обеим.  
\- Знаете, я мог бы вам помочь. Ну, с тем, что вы там задумывали. Может, все не закончилось бы провалом, как думаете?  
\- Все так и должно было закончиться, я бы только тебя подставил.  
\- Вы сказали им убить нас, босс, зачем теперь-то делать вид, что вы обо мне беспокоились? - Руфус ничего не говорит в ответ, только как-то обреченно вздыхает и, судя по звуку, опускается на пол.  
После долгого молчания, Рено снова подает голос:  
\- Могу Дарки завтра привести, если хотите.  
\- Думаешь, можно?  
\- Вы все еще президентский сын, вам все можно, - Рено сразу же жалеет, что это сказал, потому что вышло даже слишком ехидно.  
\- Откуда мне знать, может, отец завтра явится меня пристрелить лично, - бурчит Руфус в ответ.  
\- Так говорите, как будто у него куча детей, кроме вас.  
Руфус молчит в ответ, и вдруг начинает смеяться.  
\- Да, приведи Дарки, пожалуйста. Если я все еще буду жив.  
\- Вас понял, сэр.  
\- И еще, Рено, я... я на самом деле не хотел, чтобы все так получилось.  
Рено почему-то верит. Может быть потому, что голос у Руфуса дрожит, когда он это произносит. А, может, просто потому что Рено все-таки идиот. Второе куда более вероятно.

 **Рено двадцать девять.**  
Руфус смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и Рено, несмотря ни на что, думает о том, какого они все-таки у него красивого цвета. Руфус что-то говорит, но до Рено доходит с трудом, он уже успел заживо себя похоронить за последние полчаса ожидания.  
\- Рено! - Руфус понимает, что турк его явно не слушает, и сильно встряхивает его за плечи. - Ты вообще меня слышишь?  
\- Да, - Рено наконец-то начинает понимать, что Руфус не пришел бы просто так. - Я слушаю, сэр, - дрожащим голосом произносит он.  
\- Скажи, ты все еще мне доверяешь?  
А Рено все-таки идиот. Скоро тридцать, а все еще идиот, значит, уже не поумнеет. Он кивает и уже спокойно отвечает:  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда пойдем, нужно не дать старику сделать еще одну дурацкую ошибку.  
И Рено идет.  
В конце концов, все ведь заканчивается хорошо.


End file.
